


get underneath your skin

by theamazingkrypto



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Budding Relationship, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Selena is Thirsty, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: "I'm going to earn it, you know.""Earn what?""Your trust."





	

The most unnerving thing about Beruka is that she never shows any signs of exhaustion. She doesn't nod off, or drag her feet, or slur her speech. Even when she _is_ asleep, she's only half-way gone, like a cat with one ear perked.

She hasn't slept in 48 hours, not since the three of them (five, if you include the wyverns) got separated from the rest of the company, and she looks as attentive as ever.

"Do you need something, Selena?" Beruka asks, her side eye harsh as ever.

She hadn't realized she was staring. A blush starts spreading across her face. She averts her gaze, lifting her chin haughtily. "You have dirt on your face. It doesn't befit a royal guard to look so...disheveled."

"Hmph." Aside from the grunt, there is no other sound from Beruka. Selena ponders how many fingers she would lose if she were to try to wipe the dirt from her cheek. (She wasn't lying!)

The seconds and minutes slide away; the crackling of the fire and Lady Camilla's slow breathing the only sounds heard. An hour passes. Finally, Selena looks back over at Beruka; hands and chin perched on the hilt of her axe, entire weight leaned against it, yet still not looking an ounce tired. More like...charmingly lazy.

"You can go to sleep, you know," Selena says. "It's my shift."

"I am fine."

"You don't have to keep an eye on me like I'm some rookie guard. I can protect Lady Camilla just fine."

"Will you?"

"Wha - Of course I can!"

"That's not what I asked." Beruka turns to her fully then. The firelight dances in her blue eyes, highlighting the curve of her jaw. "Lady Camilla's safety is my highest priority. I do not believe it is yours. You came here with another agenda. As long as you have this other task, you will never be able to completely focus on keeping Lady Camilla safe. Am I correct?"

Selena feels as though she's been dunked in freezing water, pulled out, and shoved back in again. She sputters. "I - Why would you even - How _dare_ you-!"

Beruka touches her index finger to her lips and then points to Lady Camilla, who has rolled over since Selena's outburst. She snaps her jaw shut with an audible _clack_.

"I don't trust you, and I believe I never will," Beruka continues. Her eyes pierce Selena's soul, pulling her secrets out like a tomcat dragging mice out of a hole in the wall. "I know someone with a shifty past when I see them."

Selena opens her mouth, a biting retort already building in her throat, but - It's only been two weeks since she and Lady Camilla were introduced. Lady Camilla would no doubt take Beruka's (whom she seems a little sweeter on than a lady should be her knight) side. Selena and her friends' cover might be blown, and, well, maybe Beruka was a little right when she guessed Selena came here with a second agenda.

"Fine," she bites out instead, keeping her voice low. Lady Camilla doesn't react. "Be like that. See if I care. If you're not going to get some sleep, I am."

She snatches up her satchel and storms away - only a few paces, since she needs to stay close, so the effect is kind of ruined. She throws herself and her bag down with a "Hmph." Using her satchel as a pillow, she very pointedly does _not_ look in Beruka's direction. 

The small camp descends into silence once again. Selena stares at the ground, rolling a pebble around with her forefinger. An owl cries not too far off, causing Lady Camilla to snort and roll over.

Selena purses her lips resolutely. "I'm going to earn it, you know," she says.

"Earn what?"

She rolls over to look Beruka in the eye, hoping she can see the determined honestly written all over her face. "Your trust. I'm going to prove myself to you - and Lady Camilla -, just you wait."

Beruka smirks. Well, its more of a half of a half of a half of a quarter of an inch of an uptick at the corner of her mouth, but it's the most emotion Selena has ever seen her express. Fleetingly, she thinks about how pretty Beruka would look with a real smile.

"I doubt it."

That encourages Selena all the more.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Beruka was Camilla's first retainer, right? No?~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Beruka is a cold glass of water that still isn't enough to quench Selena's thirst.


End file.
